Games Workshop
right Games Workshop Group plc (обычное сокращение GW) — английская компания, выпускающая варгеймы, ролевые и настольные игры. Наиболее известные продукты GW — игры Warhammer Fantasy Battle и Warhammer 40,000. История Games Workshop Компания была основана в 1975 году Джоном Пиком (John Peake), Яном Ливингстоном и Стивом ДжексономНе следует путать английского гейм-дизайнера Стива Джексона с его американским тёзкой, основателем Steve Jackson Games и автором GURPS.. Компания первоначально базировалась в Лондоне и выпускала аксессуары для таких настольных игр, как , и Livingstone, Ian (April 1975). «Editorial». Owl and Weasel (Games Workshop) (3): 2., а затем стала издателем собственных военных и настольных ролевых игр. GW осуществляла продажу своей продукции по почте, и для поддержки продаж и информации о новинках в феврале 1975 года стал выпускаться информационный листок «Owl and Weasel», которого в июне 1977 года сменил журнал «White Dwarf». С самого начала деятельности GW возник конфликт между стремлением Ливингстона и Джексона к изданию «прогрессивных» игр, включая компьютерныеJackson, Steve (February 1975). «Editorial». Owl and Weasel (Games Workshop) (1): 1., что привело к уходу Пика в начале 1976 года и потери основной части прибылей компанииLivingstone, Ian (Jan 1976). «Editorial». Owl and Weasel (Games Workshop) (12): 2.. Однако дела были исправлены за счёт приобретения прав на распространение «Dungeons & Dragons» и других продуктов TSR, Inc. в Великобритании, а с 1977 года — на их переиздания. Первый магазин розничных продаж открылся в апреле 1978 года. В начале 1979 года GW открыла филиал « » в городе , выпускающий металлические миниатюры, используемые в варгеймах и ролевых играх«News». White Dwarf (Games Workshop) (11): 10. Feb/Mar 1979.Baxter, Stephen (2006). «Freedom in an Owned World: Warhammer Fiction and the Interzone Generation». Vector Magazine — The Critical Journal of the British Science Fiction Association (British Science Fiction Association) (229). Retrieved 2007-02-07.. В течение некоторого времени Гэри Гайгэкс продвигал идею о слиянии TSR, Inc. и Games Workshop, но Джексон и Ливингстон отвергли это предложение.Sacco, Ciro Alessandro. «The Ultimate Interview with Gary Gygax». thekyngdoms.com. . Retrieved 2008-10-24.. Издательское подразделение GW выпускало репринты таких известных американских ролевых игр, как «Call of Cthulhu», «RuneQuest», «Traveller» и «Middle-Earth Role Playing», импорт которых в Великобританию обходился дороже, чем приобретение прав на переиздание.«News». White Dwarf (Games Workshop) (4). Dec/Jan 1977/78.. Одновременно происходил экспорт в США собственных игр GW — первоначально через «Hobby Games Distributors», а с 1984 года через отделение «Games Workshop (US)». В декабре 1991 года контрольный пакет компании перешёл к новым владельцам, и новое руководство GW приняло решение сосредоточиться на наиболее прибыльных продуктах: варгеймах Warhammer Fantasy Battle (WFB) и Warhammer 40,000 (WH40K). Это изменение политики компании стало весьма успешным и привело к росту прибылей, однако при этом был потерян ряд старых поклонников. Жалобы старых клиентов привели к отделению группы из двух сотрудников GW, которые стали издавать конкурирующую с WFB игру « », но без большого успеха. В этот период GW успешно открывала отделения в разных странах Европы, в США, Канаде и Австралии. В октябре 1997 года штаб-квартира компании переехала в , пригород Ноттингема, где и по сей день располагается главное руководство GW, издательство журнала «White Dwarf» и центр разработки игр и миниатюр. Несмотря на все существенные успехи, к концу 1990-х годов компания испытала падение прибылей, что связывалось с ростом популярности коллекционных карточных игр, таких как Magic: The Gathering, вытеснявших с рынка более традиционные игры. В последние годы Games Workshop сделала попытку одновременно сохранить своих привычных покупателей и в то же время привлечь более юную аудиторию. Постепенно основные усилия компании сосредоточились именно на втором направлении. В рамках этой политики GW стала выпускать игры и паззлы по популярному в Великобритании телевизионному шоу « » (The Crystal Maze). В 2000 году появилась третья базовая военная игра с миниатюрами от GW — « » (LoTR SBG), которая должна была привлечь новую аудиторию за счёт простой, но эффективной и гибкой боевой системы. Другие ключевые нововведения привязывались к трём основным продуктам компании и расширяли их в другие области. Приобретение «Sabretooth Games», выпускавшей карточные игры, создание издательского подразделения «Black Library», выпускавшего художественную литературу по сеттингам Warhammer Fantasy и Warhammer 40,000, совместная работа с по выпуску компьютерных игр диверсифицировали деятельность Games Workshop. Наряду с правами на издание в Великобритании нескольких американских ролевых игр 1980-х годов (в том числе Call of Cthulhu, RunequestHaley, Guy (Jan 2005). «The History of White Dwarf». White Dwarf (Games Workshop) (300). и Middle-Earth Role Playing«Newsboard». White Dwarf (Games Workshop) (58). October 1984.), Games Workshop также владеет правами на выпуск миниатюр и игр по нескольким классических британским научно-фантастическим брендам ( Livingstone, Ian (March 1985). «Editorial». White Dwarf (Games Workshop) (63).Haley, Guy (May 2005). «Thirty Years of Games Workshop». White Dwarf (Games Workshop) (304). и ). «Citadel Miniatures» — держатель прав на выпуск 28-мм миниатюр по «Властелину колец» и «Хоббиту». В 2001 г. Games Workshop приобрела права на выпуск варгейма и миниатюр с использованием материалов экранизации «Властелина колец». Эти миниатюры выпускаются не в 28-мм, а в 25-мм масштабе«Note that these figures are 25 mm and not the 28 mm figures that are more popular today»; («Painting the Lord of the Rings Mines of Moria Game». 2005-11-23. Retrieved 2007-07-17.). В настоящее время Games Workshop включает несколько подразделений и филиалов: * собственно компания «Games Workshop» выпускает варгеймы и металлические миниатюры по линейкам Warhammer 40,000, Warhammer Fantasy и The Lord Of The Rings Strategy Battle Game; * «Forge World» выпускает пластиковые миниатюры, а также материалы по историческим варгеймам серии «Warhammer Historical»; * «BL Publishing» издаёт художественную литературу и ролевые игры под несколькими издательскими марками — «Black Library», «Black Flame» и «Solaris Books». Игры с миниатюрами Базовые линейки В настоящее время продолжается выпуск следующих базовых линеек: * * * * К всем этим играм имеются дополнения и приложения, например «Mighty Empires» для WFB, «Battlehosts» для LotR WotR, «Cities of Death», «Apocalypse», «Planetstrike», «Planetary Empires» для WH40K. Specialist Games Линейка «Specialist games» ориентирована на игроков-«ветеранов», более опытных в базовых играх GW. Правила и сложность тактики игр этой линейки более глубоки, нежели у базовых игр. Мир Warhammer Fantasy * * * и дополнение * Мир Warhammer 40,000 * * (в последнем издании называется «Epic Armageddon») * * Мир The Lord Of The Rings Strategy Battle Game * * Многочисленные дополнения к Игры от Forge World Филиал «Forge World» выпустил свою первую игру: * Больше не издаются Мир Warhammer Fantasy * * * с дополнениями и . * * . Мир Warhammer 40,000 * и дополнение Codex Titanicus * * * * и дополнение * * * с тремя дополнениями: Deathwing, Genestealer и Space Hulk Campaigns * Space Marine * * * Настольные ролевые игры Некоторые из игр с миниатюрами, например «Inquisitor», включают элементы ролевой игры, но у Games Workshop есть и игры, специально созданные как RPG. Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay была впервые издана в 1986 году; в 2005 году вышло второе издание, выпущенное Black Industries. В конце января 2008 года вышла в свет игра Warhammer 40,000: Dark Heresy, первая из трёх запланированных по миру Warhammer 40,000. Несмотря на её успех, в сентябре 2008 года Black Industries объявила о прекращении выпуска ролевых книг и полном сосредоточении на выпуске художественной литературы по Warhammer и Warhammer 40,000. Дальнейший выпуск ролевых игр был передан компании Fantasy Flight GamesPress release on Games Workshops properties from Fantasy Flight Games website, которая издала в конце 2000-х годов Rogue Trader и Deathwatch, действие которых также происходит в мире Warhammer 40,000. Fantasy Flight также выпустила новую редакцию Warhammer Fantasy Roleplay и ряд приложений к игре. Больше не издаются * Golden Heroes — ролевая игра в жанре супергероев, выпущенная в 1984 году * Judge Dredd: The Role-Playing Game — выпущена по лицензии в 1985 году * Stormbringer — третья редакция игры, выпущенной совместно с Chaosium в 1987 году * Runequest — GW выпустила вторую редакцию игры в Великобритании Настольные игры Games Workshop имеет большой опыт выпуска настольных игр наряду с миниатюрами и RPG. Некоторые настольные игры имеют ролевые элементы или используют миниатюры. В 2008 году выпуск настольных игр был также передан Fantasy Flight Games. FFG выпустила новые издания игр « », « », « », « » и « ». Компьютерные игры В 1980-х годах Games Workshop выпустила или лицензировала ряд игр для ZX Spectrum. Эти игры не использовали сеттинг Warhammer. Значительное число игр по Warhammer было выпущено по лицензии другими фирмами. Среди них наиболее известны стратегические игры « », « » и « » по Warhammer Fantasy и « » с многочисленными аддонами по Warhammer 40,000. Компанией «Mythic Entertainment» выпущена MMORPG « ». Мероприятия Ежегодно Games Workshop проводит «Игровой день», во время которого проводится конкурс по покраске миниатюр и выставка новой продукции. Для трёх своих базовых линеек Games Workshop провела ряд глобальных кампаний. В каждой кампании игроки в течение определённого периода времени проходят сценарии и присылают результаты игр, из сравнения которых делается общий вывод о результате данного сценария. В мирах Warhammer результаты этих кампаний влияют на общую историю сеттингов. Всего в 1995—2007 годах было проведено восемь глобальных кампаний: * 1995 — The Battle of Ichar IV (Warhammer 40,000); * 2000 — Third War for Armageddon (Warhammer 40,000); * 2001 — Dark Shadows (Warhammer); * 2003 — Eye of Terror (Warhammer 40,000); * 2004 — Storm of Chaos (Warhammer); * 2005 — The War of the Ring]] (The Lord of the Rings Strategy Battle Game); * 2006 — The Fall of Medusa V (Warhammer 40,000); * 2007 — The Nemesis Crown]] (Warhammer). Журналы Наиболее известным журналом Games Workshop является «White Dwarf», издаваемый в Великобритании и восьми других странах, на пяти языках. Другим изданием GW был журнал «Fanatic Magazine», предназначенный для поддержки линейки игр «Specialist Games», но его выпуск был прекращён после 10-го номера. Печатный журнал был замещён электронным изданием «Fanatic Online»Specialist Games website, существовавшим до 2008 года. Журнал «Citadel Journal» также в настоящее время прекратил издаваться. Он был предназначен для энтузиастов моделирования и более опытных игроков и включал материалы по необычным правилам и армиям. В течение короткого периода в середине 1980-х годов GW получила от «Puffin Books» права на издание журнала «Warlock», который был также прекращён выпуском после 13-го номера. Ещё одним изданием GW был журнал «Battle Games in Middle Earth», каждый номер которого продавался в комплекте с одной или несколькими миниатюрами. Он печатался в Великобритании и ряде других стран, также на нескольких языках. Издание журнала прекратилось после 91-го номера. Художественная литература и кинематограф Значительное количество книг и комиксов по мирам Warhammer было выпущено издательским подразделением GW, Black Library. В конце 2009 года компания «Codex Pictures» аннонсировала 70-минутный анимационный фильм «Ultramarines:The Movie» по миру WH40K. Примечания Ссылки * Веб-сайт Games Workshop Категория:Компании-издатели